Recueil de drabble (Part 3)
by CookieKandy
Summary: Drabble écrit dans le cadre des soirées drabble sur Ficothèque Ardente / Les couples sont variés, j'essaie de ne jamais utiliser les mêmes couples. Sauf à quelques exceptions près.
1. Feux d'artifice

**Feux d'artifice**

Karin prit place à quelques mètres de Deidara pendant qu'il terminait le montage du spectacle de feux d'artifice. Le jeune homme semblait s'amuser comme un gamin tout le temps que dura les explosions. Il aimait le bruit que les fusées faisaient en décollant et en explosant. Ça avait le don de réveiller des choses en lui. À tel point que comme chaque année, la rousse se retrouva allongée dans la neige derrière l'établi, son ami l'embrassant sauvagement tout en la caressant avec une infinie délicatesse. Comme sa passion, le blond était un complexe mélange de contradiction. Et même si leur relation n'irait jamais plus loin qu'une amitié avec quelques plus, la jeune femme appréciait ces moments volés à l'ombre des regards qui pouvaient les surprendre à tout moment dans une position compromettante.


	2. Croisière amicale

**Croisière amicale**

Suigetsu et Karin n'en revenaient toujours pas que Sasuke leur ait payé une croisière de luxe. Ne voulant pas y aller seul avec sa famille, le brun leur avait offert ces billets comme cadeau de Noël. Sauf que la jeune femme sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus que le simple fait de ne pas être seul. Et elle avait raison. Partageant la même chambre tous les trois, dans le même lit, après avoir un peu trop bu, et elle fut le centre de leurs amusements. Prisonnière entre les deux, elle recevait toutes ses caresses qui lui faisaient tourner la tête, qui tournait déjà suffisamment à cause de l'alcool et des vagues. Mais les sept nuits de cette croisière furent un véritable délice et aucun d'eux ne l'oublieraient, même s'ils n'en reparleraient plus lorsqu'ils seraient de nouveau rentré.


	3. Le bal des inibitions

**Le bal des inibitions**

Telle une tradition, Iruka emmenait Shizune au bal masqué du nouvel an. Ça l'amusait de se costumer et d'être anonyme. De plus, sa libido en semblait éveillée. La jeune femme osait faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais faites en temps normal. Surtout en public. Quand la soirée était bien entamée et que les gens commençaient à être imbibés d'alcool, elle l'entraînait vers un coin de la salle et commençait à l'embrasser avec un peu plus de sauvagerie qu'à son habitude. Ensuite, ses mains se faisaient baladeuses et finissaient toujours par trouver le chemin vers l'intérieur de son pantalon pour lui masser le sexe. Puis elle finissait par s'agenouiller devant lui sans aucune gêne pour lui faire une fellation aux vues de tous. Mais puisqu'ils étaient masqués et que les gens qui les entouraient ne leur portaient aucune attention, Iruka finissait toujours par y prendre un plaisir monstre et attendait toujours ce moment avec impatience.


	4. Orphelins

**Orphelins**

Naruto s'était assis contre un lampadaire pour se reposer, ses béquilles lui blessant les aisselles. Être seul pour le réveillon était difficile chaque année, et ignorer où passer la nuit le tracassait un peu plus. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que deux filles viennent s'accroupir devant lui. Elles lui parlèrent et lorsqu'elles comprirent qu'il était sans abri, elles l'invitèrent à passer la nuit à leur appartement. Temari et Tenten étaient elles aussi orphelines, mais ayant atteint la majorité, elles arrivaient à travailler suffisamment pour se payer un petit deux et demi ensemble. Ils seraient un peu serrés, mais ça leur coûterait moins cher de chauffage pour ce soir, déclara la blonde en souriant. Pour un adolescent de seize ans, être recueilli par deux belles filles de dix-neuf et vingt ans était un brin gênant, mais aussi excitant.


	5. Maîtresse

**Maîtresse**

Sakura regarda le collier que son professeur lui avait acheté pour Noël. Être la maîtresse de Kakashi, alors qu'elle était son étudiante, l'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise tout en l'excitant comme pas possible. Et ce soir-là ne fit pas exception. L'homme avait la meilleur excuse pour arriver en retard au près de sa jeune épouse, puisqu'en tant que professeur, il avait des copies à corriger. Mais dans en vérité, il batifolait avec l'une de ses étudiantes préférées. La prendre sur son bureau, alors que n'importe lequel de ses collègues pourrait les surprendre, l'excitait comme jamais. Et lui faire l'amour alors que son cadeau pendait autour de son cou dénudé n'attisait que son désir. Jupe remontée, culotte au sol, la rose s'accrochait aux épaules de son professeur, retenant ses gémissements pour éviter d'être entendu. Cette relation n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le repousser ou lui demander de choisir entre sa femme et elle, car au fond elle savait qu'elle serait perdante.


	6. Père Noël sexy

**Père Noël sexy**

Naruto soupira une énième fois. Pendant encore combien de temps allait-il devoir rester dans ce costume de père noël ? Ça devait fait une heure qu'il posait pour Neji et celui-ci ne semblait pas se satisfaire d'un seul de ses clichés.

- Rah, Neji ! Vas-tu finir par être satisfait ? Il fait chaud dans ce costume !

- Tu n'as qu'à le retirer si tu n'es pas content, répliqua le brun.

Soupirant une nouvel fois, le blond resta immobile un moment, puis descendit la fermeture éclaire du manteau. Au regard de son ami, il comprit son erreur. Ce pervers de Neji n'attendait que ça qu'il se dévêtît devant lui. Un cliché et il se faisait plaquer sur le matelas, incapable de bouger. Le traître, le pervers ! Espèce de manipulateur, jura mentalement Naruto. Il n'accepterait plus de lui rendre service. À chaque fois, il finissait par se faire dominer par l'Hyuuga et il commençait à en avoir marre de jouer les soumis avec lui.


	7. Rivalité

**Rivalité**

Les deux garçons se regardaient avec défi. Lequel craquerait en premier ? Chacun ne portait qu'un boxer rouge et une tuque de père noël. Ayant chacun perdu un pari, les filles leur avaient donné pour conséquence de jouer les statues dans cet accoutrement et aucun des deux ne voulaient perdre contre l'autre. Kiba en voulait encore à Sakon de l'avoir volé Tayuya, et Sakon lui en voulait d'avoir couché avec Tayuya avant lui. C'était ridicule dans un sens, puisque la jeune femme avait fait son choix sans tromper l'un ou l'autre. Mais c'était deux hommes immatures et entêtés. Durant plus de deux heures, ils restèrent debout dans le froid de la pièce, car oui en hiver il fait froid même à l'intérieur et particulièrement quand on n'est qu'en sous-vêtement, et les besoins naturels commençaient à ce manifester. Leurs ventres grognaient depuis un moment, mais c'était supportable. Par contre, quand c'est la vessie… Refusant de s'échapper devant ses amis, Kiba céda pour conserver le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se soulager.


	8. Plaisir à trois

**Plaisir à trois**

Après un après-midi sur les pistes de ski, Sasori et Deidara rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour relaxer autour d'une bonne bière. Durant la soirée, ils reluquèrent l'une des barmaids, une grande blonde aux yeux bleus et aux jambes interminables. Ils restèrent durant de longues heures à la regarder et à s'échanger des idées sur ce qu'ils feraient si elle acceptait de les accompagner dans leur chambre. La prendre chacun leur tour pendant que l'autre les regardait, c'était l'un de leur classique. La prendre ensemble si elle acceptait la sodomie. Étant deux amants bisexuels, ils savaient y faire et elle vivrait un moment intense en luxure si elle acceptait. Ils pourraient se retrouver au centre à tour de rôle aussi, si jamais elle n'acceptait pas. Prendre pendant qu'on se faisait prendre… Ça aussi c'était l'un de leur classique.

- Et si je vous suçais à tour de rôle, leur proposa-t-elle en débarquant soudainement derrière eux.

Les deux gars se regardèrent rapidement, haussèrent les épaules et l'invitèrent à les suivre jusqu'à leur chambre. Ino était une fille ouverte sur le plan sexuel et chacune de leurs suggestions reçues une réponse positive.


	9. Vengeance

**Vengeance**

Sakura se surfait sur internet depuis un moment, sa carte bancaire à la main. Elle recherchait un cadeau pour l'échange de cadeau du groupe, mais elle ne savait absolument as quoi acheter à Kiba. Elle avait beau se creuser les méninges, elle ne savait pas quoi. Et puis, elle n'était pas comme Suigetsu, elle n'oserait jamais offrir un truc érotique à un ami. Même si elle savait que le jeune homme serait extrêmement heureux de recevoir des préservatifs de toutes sortes. En soupirant, elle se frotta la tête, désespérée, quand Kiba lui envoya un lien. Intriguée, elle cliqua dessus et ne put retenir un cri scandalisée, quand elle vit une vidéo pornographique commencer sur son écran. Rouge de colère, elle décida de se venger. Elle ouvrit la page internet d'un magasin érotique, fit défiler les jouets disponible et commanda un stimulateur de la prostate. Elle avait hâte de voir sa réaction, quand il le déballerait devant tout le monde.


	10. Soutien dans la solitude

**Soutien dans la solitude**

Comme tous les vendredis soirs, Neji passaient la soirée chez son meilleur ami Lee à jouer aux jeux vidéo. Et quand le célibat devenait trop lourd, ils s'adonnaient à quelques plaisirs masculins. Ils n'étaient pas gays, ni même bis, mais quand le manque se faisait sentir, ils mettaient de côté leurs préjugés et s'y adonnaient. Aucun d'eux ne se souvenait comment ça avait commencer, mais ça devenait de plus en plus fréquent. Sans s'embrasser, ils se masturbaient mutuellement. Avec le temps, ils avaient commencé la sodomie juste pour voir ce que les homosexuels aimaient là-dedans. Ils comprennaient maintenant et ils s'y adonnaient de plus en plus souvent. Par contre, ce à quoi ils n'avaient pas pensé, c'est que quelqu'un débarque à l'improviste et les surprenne dans une facheuse position. Tenten n'avait pas été choqué de voir Neji en train de pénétrer Lee, juste un peu étonnée. Et après une longue discutssion pour comprendre cette relation, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux hétéros, c'est la jeune femme qui les surpris en leur demandant si elle pouvait se joindre à eux. Après tout, elle aussi, elle se sentait un peu seule à ce niveau.


	11. La voisine farceuse

**La voisine farceuse**

Chojuro regardait son vélo depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, se demandant qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée de le décorer de guirlande. Puis la réponse lui apparut, quand sa voisine de palier sortit de son appartement.

- Toi ! fit le jeune homme en la pointant.

Celle-ci regarda derrière elle, puis revint à lui en se pointant.

- Oui, toi, Kurotsuchi ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? ajouta-t-il en montrant son vélo.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est moi ?

- Chaque fois qu'une mauvaise blague arrive dans le bloc, c'est toi qui en es l'auteur.

- Et tu as des preuves pour le prouver ?

Chojuro ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien ne sortit. Merde, il n'avait aucune preuve. Puis avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits, absorbé dans sa recherche de répliques sanglantes, la jeune femme se rapprocha et lui plaqua un baiser su la bouche, avant de l'abandonner sans rien dire. Choqué, ce dernier mit quelques secondes avant de réagir :

- J'y crois pas, mais elle m'a embrassé ! Non mais c'est quoi ces manières !


	12. Trou de mémoire

**Trou de mémoire**

Suigetsu se réveilla avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Son cerveau était en compote et il n'arrivait plus se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. En ouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'il n'était pas chez lui, mais dans le salon de Sasuke. Et sur le plancher, seulement en boxer. Mais où ses fringues étaient rendues. Il regarda autour de lui, tentant de voir si quelqu'un ne s'était pas endormi dessus. Faut dire que l'Uchiwa avait invité beaucoup de monde la veille. À mais oui, il avait fait un concours de shooter avec Juugo. Mauvaise idée, celui-ci était un puits sans fond. Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en continuant sa recherche de vêtement. Il les trouva étrangement dans la chambre de Sasuke, où ce dernier dormait paisiblement avec Sakura et Ino, Karin étant allongée sur le canapé. En flash lui revint et il écarquilla les yeux, en se rappelant avoir fait une partouse avec eux et qu'il avait fait certaines choses avec son ami qui lui donnèrent envie de vomir.


	13. Gourmandise visuelle

**Gourmandise visuelle**

Tenten observait discrètement Lee préparer le souper. Ayant chaud devant les fourneaux, ce dernier avait retiré sa chemise et la jeune femme ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses tablettes de chocolat. Sérieusement, ses abdos étaient encore plus découpés que la dernière fois. Et ça lui donnait toute sorte d'envie. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. À limite, s'il n'y avait eu que Neji, ça n'aurait pas été grave. Il s'avérait que ses deux amis trouvaient très excitant de la voir se faire prendre par l'autre. Depuis qu'elle s'était jointe à eux dans leurs vendredis de débauches comme elle aimait les appeler, elle fantasmait de plus en plus souvent. Et là toute suite, la brune avait une envie folle d'aller lui faire une petite gâterie. Elle secoua la tête pour enlever l'image de sa tête, ressentant déjà l'excitation grimpée. Et elle découvrit que c'était pire que ce qu'elle imaginait, quand elle ressentit l'humidité de sa culotte en bougeant. Merde, la sensation ne l'aidait vraiment pas à ce calmé.


	14. Souper silencieux

**Souper silencieux**

Ça faisait deux jours que Naruto se trouvait dans l'appartement de Temari et de Tenten. Celles-ci avaient décidé de le garder jusqu'à ce que le temps se réchauffe un peu et qu'il n'ait plus besoin de son plâtre. En échange, il préparait les repas. Il n'était pas un virtuose, mais il se débrouillait pour avoir travaillé dans quelques restaurants avant de se blesser. Ce soir-là, les deux blonds étaient seuls, puisque Tenten travaillait de nuit dans un magasin à grande surface. Durant tout le souper, le jeune homme dut faire preuve d'une maîtrise de lui, pour éviter que son esprit s'échappe de nouveau vers des rêves érotiques le mettant en scène avec l'une de ses bienfaitrices. Il était encore étonné d'apprendre qu'elles étaient célibataires. Elles étaient pourtant très belles, avec une belle personnalité et de courbes alléchantes. Si c'était parce qu'elles étaient orphelines et pauvres, les mecs qu'elles côtoyaient étaient tous des abrutis finis. S'il n'avait pas été plus jeune qu'elles, peut-être aurait-il eu sa chance avec l'une d'entre elle.


	15. Relooking

**Relooking**

Lee soupira en attrapant son sac de travail. La petite boîte rouge y était toujours. Ce soir, il allait de nouveau demander à Sakura d'être sa petite-amie. Probablement qu'elle allait de nouveau le rejeter, mais il espérait sincèrement qu'un jour elle voit en lui un mari potentiel. Ça faisait des années qu'il économisait pour cette bague et il l'avait acheté malgré tout les refus de sa belle rose. Il l'aimait et il allait se battre pour gagner son cœur. Elle était toujours célibataire, alors il avait toujours une chance. Après avoir fait un crochet chez le coiffeur et avoir revêtu son plus bel ensemble, il se dirigea vers l'appartement de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit, elle fut un moment à le regarder, se demandant qui il était. Le relooking fonctionnait donc, elle ne lui avait pas refermé la porte au nez et l'observait avec de l'intérêt dans les yeux. C'était le moment ou jamais.


	16. Enivrée

**Enivrée**

Shikamaru commençait à avoir la migraine dans cette discothèque, et en plus, il ne trouvait plus Ino. Il finit par aller s'asseoir à une table et ferma les yeux en appuyant sa tête contre le dossier. Il devait être comme ça depuis une dizaine de minutes, quand il sentit quelque chose caresser ses cuisses avant d'agripper la ceinture de son pantalon. Surpris, il voulut se lever, mais les deux mains le tirèrent vers le bas rapidement. Ce demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, il se pencha sur le côté et découvrit son amie, complètement ivre en train de détacher son pantalon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme. Il se crispa quand il l'a senti attraper son membre pour le masser. Elle était complètement malade ! s'affola-t-il. Il voulu la repousser, mais elle s'agrippa que plus à lui avant de prendre son sexe en bouche. Le brun avala difficilement et se dit qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure quand elle allait reprendre ses esprits et se rappeler de lui avoir faire une fellation au beau milieu d'un bar.


	17. Torture

**Torture**

Une semaine qu'il était chez les deux filles et Naruto se sentait torturer mentalement. Sérieusement, ne se rendaient-elle pas compte que se promener avec des minishorts et des camisoles semi-transparentes, le torturait sexuellement. Il ne voulait pas les mettre mal à l'aise en devant obsédé. Mais quand Tenten lui demanda s'il pouvait lui rendre service pour un cours, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à avoir à pauser nu avec un simple ballon pour cacher ses parties intimes. Sérieusement, elle pensait à quoi ? Il était encore mineur ! Quoique si elle lui faisait des avances pour aller s'amuser dans le lit, il aurait de la difficulté à refuser. Mais de là à pauser nu devant elle… Bon d'accord, on ne verrait pas son visage sur la photo. Mais elle, elle le verrait à poil ! Vraiment, Temari et elle pouvait être très gentilles, mais elles étaient de vraies tortionnaires sans le savoir.


	18. Affreusement sexy

**Affreusement sexy**

Les kiosques de noël avaient toujours rendu Hinata enjouée. Sa timidité disparaissait un peu et laissait place à une gamine émerveillée de tout. Sauf que c'était une gamine de vingt et un ans affreusement sexy, qui torturait mentalement Temari, et ce, sans même s'en rendre compte. Sérieusement, à ce comprimer les mains ainsi devant son cœur, elle faisait ressortir sa poitrine volumineuse. Et qui devait être affreusement confortable, bava un peu la blonde en reluquant l'objet de sa convoitise. Elle secoua la tête pour retirer ses pensées absolument trop perverse pour un ange tel qu'Hinata. Un ange qui poussa un petit cri de joie en voyant une peluche qui lui plaisait. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la brunette pousser le même, alors qu'elle lui lécherait le… Temari se gifla mentalement en réalisant où ses pensées étaient de nouveaux retourner. Vraiment, Hinata la torturait sexuellement sans même s'en rendre compte.


	19. Amant

**Amant**

Kakashi était tout sauf sage. Il était marié avec une femme formidable et qu'il aimait. Pourtant, il la trompait avec une de ses étudiantes. Sauf qu'il trompait aussi cette dernière avec son assistant de recherche. Comment ne pas succomber au charme mystérieux de Sasuke Uchiwa ? Un beau mal dominateur, qui lorsqu'il est soumis devient particulièrement bandant. Avec lui aussi, il s'envoyait en l'air dans son bureau. Le brun finissait toujours penché sur le bureau, le pantalon au cheville, à se faire labourer la prostate par son professeur. Il savait pertinemment que c'était mal, connaissant les deux relations amoureuses de ce dernier, et pourtant, il finissait toujours dans cette position. Sauf que lui aussi était en tord, puisqu'il trompait son copain. Il aimait Sai, mais… Il avait quelque chose chez Kakashi, qui le faisait céder et même se soumettre. Sasuke était pourtant naturellement un dominateur et s'il était bien avec son petit-ami, c'était bien parce que celui-ci aimait être soumis. Alors pourquoi c'était lui avec son professeur ? n'arrêtait-il pas de se demander.


	20. Passion au chalet

**Passion au chalet**

Kankuro emmena Kiba dans un chalet pour fêter leurs six mois et être un peu seul. Avec son frère et leurs sœurs, ils n'avaient jamais la paix. Après une journée à jouer dans la neige, ils rentrèrent dans la petite maisonnette et s'installèrent devant le feu pour se réchauffer et faire sécher leurs vêtements mouillés. Quoique leurs vêtements furent rapidement étendus sur le plancher et eux en train d'échanger un torride baiser. Les mains se faisaient déjà baladeuses et elles se dirigèrent vers le sexe de l'autre pour le masser, les faisant gémir dans la bouche de l'autre. L'aîné des deux présenta ses doigts à son partenaire pour que celui les humidifie et lorsque se fut fait, les emmena vers l'entrée de son intimité. Il le caressa doucement, faisant couiner de plaisir son amant et attendit qu'il le supplie pour les faire entrer dans son antre. Kiba était déjà haletant sous cette caresse et commença à masser un peu plus fort l'érection de Kankuro. Avant qu'il ne soit au bord de la jouissance, ce dernier l'arrêta pour se glisser entre ses cuisses et s'unir à lui.


	21. Mère Noël sexy

**Mère Noël sexy**

Gaara attendait patiemment dans sa chambre que Tenten revienne. Elle lui avait dit avoir une surprise pour lui. Elle revient peut de temps après vêtue d'un déshabiller de mère noël sexy. Le bonnet, le soutien-gorge, la jupette avec porte-jarretelle et les long bas de dentelle blanc qui terminaient dans des escarpins aussi rouge que son ensemble… La surprise était… Comment dire ? Délicieuse et bandante. C'était le mot. Il n'avait qu'à la regarder s'approcher en se déhanchant, pour que son pantalon devienne trop serrer et que son cerveau arrête de fonctionner. Devant l'étincelle d'envie dans ses yeux, la jeune femme le poussa à s'allonger et monta sur lui en glissant ses mains sous sa chemise, qu'elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir. Retrouvant le contrôle de son corps, le roux fit glisser ses mains le long des jambes et des cuisses de sa copine pour aller pétrir ses fesses aucunement caché par une culotte. Avait-elle un string ? En les déplaçant vers le haut, il découvrit qu'elle n'avait tout simplement rien sous cette jupe.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de me déshabiller, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.


	22. Ennui et sexe

**Ennui et sexe**

Neji et Shikamaru se trouvaient à une réception ennuyeuse pour mourir, et n'arrêtaient pas de boire des coupes de champagne les unes après les autres. Alors ce qu'il devait arriver arriva. Quand ils s'éloignèrent pour aller prendre l'air, ils se retrouvèrent plutôt dans un placard à balai à s'embrasser comme jamais ils ne l'avaient auparavant. Ils ignoraient que l'autre était gay lui aussi, mais dans le fond ils s'en fichaient. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient pour le moment, c'était de s'amuser un peu après tout cet ennui. Sauf qu'ils étaient tous les deux dominants, alors une lutte acharnée commença pour déterminer qui se mettrait à genou en premier. Et ce fut la même chose quand vint le temps de posséder l'autre. Lequel serait se retrouverait face au mur ? Celui qui dut prodiguer une fellation, fut Shikamaru. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui se fit sodomiser par contre.


	23. Amitié au chalet

**Amitié au chalet**

Sasuke avait emmené Sai et Sakura dans le chalet en montagne de sa famille, voulant passer du temps entre ami. Ce que les deux autres n'avaient pas imaginer au départ, c'est que l'Uchiwa avait d'autres plans en tête, que de simples soirées à discuter devant le foyer. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva allonger sur la table du salon, à moitié dévêtue, Sakura ne comprenait pas trop ce qui traversait l'esprit de Sasuke. Par contre, elle se laissa faire. Comme s'il avait été oublié, Sai les regarda s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair devant lui, excité par cette vision. À tel point, qu'il dut sortir son membre de son pantalon pour se masturber. Et ce fut ainsi les soirs suivants. Quoique Sai participa, trouvant très agréable de posséder une femme en même temps qu'un autre, ou de tout simplement l'être en même de posséder quelqu'un d'autre.


	24. Caresse en public

**Caresse en public**

Shiho s'allongea sur la plage pour regarder le feu d'artifice contre le torse de Chojuro. Malgré la foule sur autour d'eux, le jeune homme profita des amples vêtements de sa copine, pour immiscer une main entre ses cuisses. En se mordant les lèvres, la blonde se trémoussa légèrement, appréciant cette caresse sexuelle en publique. Et plus elle remuait, plus son bassin frottait contre l'entre-jambe de son petit-ami, provoquant une érection. Elle glissa une main dans son dos et alla masser ses bosses en retenant ses propres gémissements de plaisir. Le doigt taquin de Chojuro s'introduisit entre ses lèvres intimes pour aller stimuler son point G. Sous la force de certaines sensations, ses doigts se resserraient sur le membre du jeune homme, qui se retenait lui aussi de ne pas gémir. C'était peut-être excitant de faire ça discrètement avec du monde autour, mais ce serait affreusement gênant, s'ils se rendaient compte de ce qu'ils faisaient vraiment.


	25. Père et Mère Noël

**Père et Mère Noël**

Kankuro regarda le costume de père noël que lui tendit Tenten, qui elle-même était habillée en mère noël.

- Suis-je vraiment obligé de faire ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Temari veut qu'on fasse le père et la mère noël pour Shirami, alors, tu vas l'enfiler sans rechigner et rendre ce service à ta sœur.

Le jeune homme soupira et commença à retirer ses vêtements devant la brune, sans aucune gêne, alors que celle-ci se retourna vivement pour ne pas le voir.

- _Come on_, Tenten. Comme si tu n'avais jamais vu un mec en boxer, la taquina-t-il.

- Peut-être, mais toi non, répliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

- Alors vaut mieux rectifier le tire toute suite, annonça le brun.

- Qu'est-ce que… Ah !

La jeune femme ne put terminer sa question, puisque Kankuro l'agrippa pour la retourner vers lui et la pousser sur le lit. Elle plaqua ses mains contre son torse, quand il osa monter sur elle avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

- Kankuro Sabaku ! s'emporta-t-elle en rougissant. Tu ferais mieux de descendre, si tu ne veux pas que je te castre.

- Aucun sens de l'humour, se plaignit-il en se relevant.


	26. Remplacement

**Remplacement**

Choji, Shikamaru et Ino se trouvaient dans le restaurant désert du premier depuis la fermeture. La blonde se laissa tomber sur un banc en soupirant. La soirée avait été longue comme serveuse et voyait bien que Shikamaru pensait la même chose. Quels bons amis ils étaient, de lui rendre se service, alors que deux de ses employés son malade. Pour les remercier, Choji revient avec une assiette de gâteau pour chacun et pendant qu'elle succombe à cette tentation calorique, son ami vient lui masser les épaules. Un gémissement de plaisir et de pur bonheur s'échappa de sa bouche en goutant le gâteau et en sentant un nœud de son cou se détendre. Shikamaru se contenta de manger en silence, voyant très bien qu'il commençait à être de trop, quand les mains de son ami se glissèrent sous la chemise de la jeune femme, dont la tête dodelinait de gauche à droite sous la détente que provoquait les mains expertes du chef cuisinier.

- Bon ben moi je vais rentrer, annonça-t-il en terminant son assiette.


	27. Sous le couvert des arbres

**Sous le couvert des arbres**

Zaku appuya sur l'accélérateur, espérant réussir à dépasser son ami Dosu, qui l'avait devancé depuis déjà quelques minutes. Kin était l'enjeu de cette course. Celui qui arrivait en premier, avait droit à ses faveurs pour la soirée. Fichu ménage à trois avec une seule fille. Ce à quoi les deux gars n'avaient pas penser par contre, c'est que leurs motoneiges tombent en panne. Il faisait un froid de canard dehors et la route était long jusqu'au chalet. Claquant tous les deux des dents, ils finirent par s'arrêter à l'abri des arbres pour se coller un instant pour se réchauffer. Au final, le meilleur moyen de garder leur chaleur corporelle, fut de s'exciter mutuellement. Sans trop de gêne, Dosu glissa une main dans le pantalon de son ami, le glaçant quelques secondes. Quoique mal à l'aise de toucher un homme, Zaku l'imita et commença à le masturber. Dès qu'ils eurent joui tous les deux, les deux garçons reprirent le chemin du chalet, prévoyant faire sa fête à Kin en même temps.


	28. De jeux vidéo à sexe

**De jeux vidéo à sexe**

Les journées d'hiver où il faisait trop froid pour jouer à l'extérieur, Sasuke et Naruto avaient pris l'habitude de faire des tournois de jeux vidéo. Avec l'âge, les tournois avaient pris une toute autre apparence. Ce n'était plus dans le salon, mais dans la chambre. Ce n'était plus sur le canapé, mais sur le lit. Ce n'était plus dans leurs vêtements de tous les jours, mais avec rien du tout. Les parties de jeux vidéo avaient fait place à des parties de jambes en l'air sauvage, où les calorifères n'avaient pas besoin de fonctionner, puisque leurs deux corps produisaient suffisamment de chaleur pour leur éviter d'avoir froid. À chaque fois, celui qui dominerait était déterminé par un jeu quelconque et cette fois-ci se fut un bras de fer que le blond gagna haut la main. Alors à quatre pattes, le brun s'agrippait aux draps, pendant que son ami percutait ses fesses avec ses hanches, haletant sous le plaisir de la sauvagerie de son amant.


	29. Sous les yeux de la faune

**Sous les yeux de la faune**

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux devant le talent inné de Tenten pour la chasse. C'était la deuxième fois en trois heures qu'elle touchait un chevreuil, alors que lui n'avait toujours rien pris. Il avait beau dire, malgré son côté garçon manqué, la brune était carrément bandante avec une arme entre les mains. Tant que celle-ci ne se retournait pas contre lui, bien entendu. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il céda à ces pulsions, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tapis derrière un buisson. Il lui fit lâcher son fusil et l'incita à s'allonger au sol. Au premier abord, la jeune femme résista et tenta de le repousser, mais à force de baisers au creux du cou, elle finit par céder au plaisir qu'il comptait lui donner. Leurs habits de chasse hivernal n'était pas très pratique pour des ébats en pleine nature, mais en baissant son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux, la brune prit place sur ses cuisses, s'empalant sur son membre au garde-à-vous, leur procurant un moment intensément sensuel sous les regards discrets de la faune.


	30. L'intimité au travail

**L'intimité après le travail**

La salle de quille où Tenten et Hinata travaillaient venait de fermer. Ayant terminé de nettoyer, les deux filles prirent un pause sur les divans devant l'allée. Leur patron était loin de s'imaginer que les laisser seules après la fermeture, permettant aux jeunes filles de laisser libre court à leurs pulsions. Pour chacune, il était impossible de faire ce genre de chose à la maison, leurs parents s'emporteraient de découvrirent que leur fille préférait les filles aux garçons. Par contre, elles pouvaient s'adonner aux plaisirs charnels sans avoir peur de tomber enceinte, ce qui n'était pas le cas lorsqu'on le faisait avec un garçon. Hinata se retrouva allongée sur le divan, le visage de sa petite-amie entre ses seins dénudés. Tenten détacha le pantalon de sa compagne rapidement, pour pouvoir commencer à la caresser sensuellement. Bien qu'elles soient seules, elles ne pouvaient pas rester trop longtemps, puisque leurs parents se poseraient des questions sur leur retard.


	31. Le bonhomme de neige

**Le bonhomme de neige**

Sasuke jeta un regard noir à Gaara, qui continuait à entasser la neige autour de lui. Ce psychopathe était entrain de le transformer en bonhomme de neige, rien de moins ! Bon d'accord, il n'aurait pas dû s'amuser avec sa sœur comme il l'avait fait. Mais de là à le frapper jusqu'à l'inconscience pour ensuite l'utiliser comme squelette de son bonhomme de neige… Quand même, il ne l'avait pas violé non plus ! Mais le roux ne semblait pas porter attention à son regard, arrondissant l'énorme boule de neige à ses pieds nus. Parce que oui, en plus de l'ensevelir de neige, ce mec l'avait déshabillé ! Il devait espérer lui faire attraper une hypothermie, pensa le brun en claquant des dents. Tout ça parce que Temari n'avait pas aimé qu'il la quitte pour Ino. Ben voyons ! Comme s'il était le premier mec à faire ça à une fille.


	32. Ambiguë

**Ambiguë**

Gaara fit signe à Hinata que la voie était libre et tous les deux coururent jusqu'à la piscine du bateau, supposément fermée après minuit. Arrivés sur le bord, le roux retira rapidement ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer et sauta à l'eau. Plus timide, la brunette hésita un instant avant de l'imité, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements. Dès que son visage immergea de l'eau, la jeune fille sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et son dos rencontra le torse du roux. Leur relation était encore ambiguë entre l'amitié et l'amour, mais elle le laissa faire. De toute façon, tout ce qu'il lui faisait n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire. Ses caresses étaient toujours tendres, ses baisers doux et lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour, il était particulièrement prévenant. Comme à l'instant dans cette piscine où ils pourraient se faire surprendre.


	33. Coversation embarrassante

**Conversation embarrassante**

Shino regarda son amie longuement. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et il n'osait pas l'en sortir. Que ce passait-il ? C'était-elle disputée avec Naruto ?

- Shino ? fit-elle soudainement.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que Maya et toi vous…

- Est-ce qu'on a quoi ? demanda Shino devant son silence.

- Est-ce que vous avez fait l'amour ?

La question déstabilisa tellement le brun, que celui-ci s'enfargea dans ses patins et tomba à la renverse sur la patinoire. C'était quoi cette question ? rougit-il.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta son amie.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- Ben… C'est que ça fait un moment que Naruto et moi sommes ensemble, mais il n'a pas encore tenté de… Alors je me demandais si c'était moi le problème.

Shino l'observa un moment, abasourdit par le courage qu'Hinata venait de faire preuve. Mais ce n'était pas plutôt avec Naruto qu'elle devrait avoir cette conversation ?

- Il ne veut peut-être pas te brusquer, suggéra-t-il en se relevant.

- Mais…

- Lui as-tu laissé entendre que tu en avais envie ? l'interrompit-il.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle la referma immédiatement en baissant la tête.

- Naruto n'est pas une lumière, ajouta-t-il.


	34. Pas si naïve

**Pas si naïve**

Assis dans la cuisine du chalet, Sasuke regardait Hinata faire la vaisselle en sirotant un café bien chaud, alors que tous les autres étaient sorties dehors pour jouer dans la neige. C'était le moment parfait pour passer à l'action, sourit-il en se levant. Il se rapprocha de la brune et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Celle-ci se crispa et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait. Sans répondre, il se pencha pour lui embrasser la nuque, ce disant que les gestes étaient plus fort les mots. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que celle-ci ne réponde pas à ses avances. Hinata le repoussa violemment en le traitant de pervers et voulant partir. Sasuke tenta de s'expliquer, déclarant être très attiré par elle et qu'il voudrait être plus qu'un ami… Mais il semblerait que la jeune fille ne soit pas aussi naïve qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, puisqu'elle attrapa la tasse qu'il avait laissé sur la table et lui jeta le café au visage. Putain que ça brûlait ! grogna-t-il en se plaquant les mains sur le visage.

- Comme si j'allais tomber dans le panneau comme toutes tes autres conquêtes, lui jeta-t-elle à la figure avant d'aller rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur.

Finalement, ce n'était pas son jour, ce dit Sasuke.


	35. Travailler un jour de tempête

**Travailler un jour de tempête**

La salle de cinéma était vide, constata Ino. Pas étonnant avec tout le verglas qui était tombé la veille. La jeune femme soupira en fermant la porte de la salle numéro six. Pourquoi son patron l'avait-il obligé à venir travailler, alors que seuls ceux qui travaillaient se risquaient à sortir de leur maison avec l'état des routes actuelles. La blonde retourna s'asseoir derrière le comptoir et attendit de longues minutes en surfant sur internet, avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre. Un homme, grand et bien bâti, s'avança vers elle se soufflant sur les mains. La température ne semblait pas avoir augmenté depuis le début de son chiffre. Il demanda un billet pour n'importe quel film sur le point de commencer, déclarant que tout ce qu'il cherchait, c'était de se réchauffer. Se réchauffer avait-il dit ? sourit Ino. Elle attendit une quinzaine de minutes, puis plaça un écriteau sur le compte avant de le rejoindre. Elle saurait le réchauffer convenablement et ainsi tuer son propre ennui.


	36. Strip-échec

**Strip-échec**

Tayuya grogna une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de jouer au strip-échec avec Shikamaru ? Elle aurait dû si attendre qu'elle allait finir complètement déshabillée en moins de quelques minutes. Et essayez donc de vous concentrer, quand un pervers vous reluque les seins ?

- Tu veux que j'en enlève un peu pour que ça soit moins gênant ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié pour te battre ! s'emporta la jeune femme.

Sa remarque ne provoqua un gloussement chez son adversaire, qui déplaça son fou en annonça :

- Échec et mat.

La rousse poussa un cri enragé, telle la mauvaise perdante qu'elle était.

- Allez, je te propose un quitte ou double ?

La jeune femme le regarda avec méfiance.

- Si je perds le prochain tour, j'enlève tout.

- Et si c'est moi qui perds ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

- Tu me fais une petite gâterie, sourit Shikamaru.

Le pervers ! ragea intérieurement Tayuya.


	37. La peur qui émoustille

**La peur qui émoustille**

Sasuke fit une manœuvre de drift, qui provoqua un cri à sa passagère. Les filles sont toutes les mêmes, sourit malicieusement le brun. Quelques passes de volant pour les effrayer et ensuite elle vous saute au cou quand vous vous arrêtez. Et Karin n'échappait vraiment pas à la règle. Dès que la voiture fut arrêtée, elle sauta sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser sauvagement. L'adrénaline les excitait toutes, ricana-t-il intérieurement en retirant le manteau de la rousse. Plus vite leurs vêtements seraient enlevés, plus vite il pourrait la sauter et la ramener chez elle sans aucune intension de la revoir. Le clackson de sa voiture le fit sursauter, quand dans la folie de leurs ébats, les fesses de la jeune femme appuyèrent sur le volant. Le siège du conducteur n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit dans une voiture, se fit-il la remarque, mais la banquette arrière était beaucoup trop petite. Les inconvénients des voitures sport.


End file.
